The invention relates to a process for representing a work area in a three-dimensional structure in which the work area is imaged by a viewing device.
The invention further relates to a device for representing a work area in a three-dimensional structure with a viewing device of the work area.
When viewing three-dimensional structures with viewing devices, i.e. for example with endoscopes or microscopes, a plane extending vertically to the optical axis of the viewing device and arranged in the focal plane of the viewing device is sharply imaged by the viewing devices so that a viewer can view a plane of the three-dimensional structure either directly or indirectly by the interposition of a camera and a monitor. In this respect, the three-dimensional structure can be anything desired, for example, it can be the interior of a machine, a biological preparation or a human or animal body. These structures are often exceptionally complicated, so that it is favorable not to decide only at the actual viewing of the structure how the viewing device or an instrument is to be advanced in the structure in order to reach a certain point, but it has proven to be favorable to plan the advance path beforehand.
The object is to develop a process of the generic type such that when viewing a three-dimensional structure, the path of displacement planned in advance for the viewing device or for an instrument becomes immediately visible for the viewer so that he can directly control the advancing movement of the viewing device or an instrument when viewing the structure.